Fem! Komatsu Drabbles!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots featuring around a fem! Komatsu and her four kings! So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to my very first gender bender Fem! Komatsu story drabbles! I recently have started to watch the show and I already love, definitely Sunny and Coco, who are my two favorites! I also like Komatsu, but i really wish he was made as a cute girl than a boy, but do not worry since I have fanfiction I can make that happen because the gender bender Queen is here! So let's get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**He said WHAT!?**

**"****Oi! What you're doing here Coco!? Sunny!?" asked Torko as the three kings end up running into each other out in the lobby before making their way inside the restaurant, finding a good places to sit down at.**

**"****Well I thought I'll use this chance to visit Kimiko-chan since I haven't seen her in a while." answer the gentleman of the four kings.**

**"****Well they wouldn't be a problem if someone didn't always take off with! Geeze, Toriko learned how to share!" exclaim Sunny when a soft pair of footsteps was heard.**

**"****Eh!? Sani-san!? Coco-san!? Toriko-san!? What are you three doing here?" asked a short girl who despite her age look younger than what you would think, with big, wide, innocent eyes, a small button nose, with spiky, short, black hair that reach her shoulders and short spiky bangs that was longer on the right side of her face as she was dress in her usually chef uniform.**

**"****Miko/Kimiko/Kimiko-chan!"**

**"****Hi everyone! I missed seeing you Sani-san! Coco-san!" said Kimiko with a cute smile on her face making two of the kings blush.**

**"****Oi, Kimiko can you cook up some delicious food for me?" asked Toriko, only having food on his mind at the moment.**

**"****Sure Toriko-san! Will Coco-san and Sani-san like something special for me to cook up for you two?" asked Kimiko.**

**"****Anything that Kimiko make is special to me, so I will have anything that you may have in mind." answer Coco with a charming smile that made some of the female customer blush, along with Kimiko causing a little of jealousy to stir within two other people that was sitting at the table.**

**"****Okay, and how about you Sani-san?"**

**"****Anything Miko make is beautiful enough for me." said Sani, while still glaring over at Coco who was not paying any attention to him.**

**"****Okay, if that is all I'll will return later with your food." said the small chef before leaving the group of kings.**

**"****Now I know why Coco is here, why are you here Sani?" asked his eyes off of Coco for a second Sunny turn his attention to Toriko.**

**"****Hmmm, it a secret." Sunny answer, confusing the other two.**

**"****Secret? Why the heck is it a secret?" asked Toriko.**

**"****Yes Sani why is it a secret? Add to the fact that I have strange feeling that this secret involve Kimiko-chan." answer Coco turning his attention over to Sani.**

**"****And what if it does Coco?" Sani challenged him to say something back as the tension around the table grew, until luckily Kimiko can back with large tray of food.**

**"****I'm back with the food!" Kimiko exclaim, and started to sat the table up with the food she cook.**

**"****The food smell delicious Kimiko!" Drool started to hang from of the side of Toriko mouth.**

**"****Thank-you Toriko-san!" smile Kimiko as Toriko begin to chow down on all the food, while Sani and Coco ate in a much fashionably manner.**

**"****Oi, Kimiko! After this get pack because we have another adventure to go on!" said Toriko between each bite of food he took in his mouth.**

**"****Oka- . ."**

**"****NO!" Kimiko was unable to finish her answer thank to Sani outburst.**

**"****You will not take my Miko anywhere before I ask her to marry me -oops!" Sani quickly realized what he just said, but it was too late as the entire room went silent.**

**"****D-Did h-he just say s-something a-about. . ." Toriko begin to stutter.**

**"****M-Marraige!" Coco was just as shock, be not as shock as Kimiko who was turned to stone from the shock of Sani words.**

**"****What on earth did this come from Sani!?" yelled Toriko.**

**"****Well, if I want my Miko to always be with me, instead of with running off on dangerous adventures that could harm her! I decided to make her into my wife! We will have a beautiful wedding together, and you two people are invited if you want to come even though I wish you don't." said Sani while daydreaming about his and Kimiko beautiful wedding.**

**"****Sani that is the most craziest idea you have ever come up with! Kimiko-chan is not ready for marriage, and you two have never even went out! Who help come up with this idea!?" Coco stood from out of his chair.**

**"****Oh, it was Rin." answer Sani as Coco begin to put the pieces together.**

**'****_Rin-chan must've come up with that idea so that her and Toriko can get together, but how did she trick Sani into listening to her, I have no clue.' _****thought Coco as he began to sigh.**

**"****Umm, Sani-san did you say s-something about m-m-marriage a few seconds ago?" asked Kimiko who reverted back to normal a few seconds ago as she walk up to Sani who immediately grab her hand and went down on one knee.**

**"****My sweet, beautiful, Miko-chan, please grace me with your lovely presence for all of eternally and become my wife." said Sani before giving Kimiko hand a kiss.**

**"****OI, SANI!" yelled an angry Coco and Toriko.**

**"****Umm, Sani-san. . . I'm sorry but I can't marry you." Kimiko say shyly.**

**"****What! Why not!?" said a heart-broken Sani which had Kimiko feeling guilty.**

**"****Well it just, I promise myself I won't get married until I was twenty-six." Kimiko said bluntly making everyone else fall backwards as they hit the floor.**

**"****And fall in love with someone I believe I will want to spent the rest of my life with, but right now is not the right time. Sorry Sani-san." Kimiko apologize.**

**"****Mmm, it's fine Kimiko-chan." said Sani as he stood back on his feet and flip his hair from out of his face.**

**"****I'll just win you over and until you fall in love with me, and than we shall have a beautiful wedding! So wait for me!" said Sani before bending down to give Kimiko a kiss on the check.**

**"****Ahhh! Sani get away from Kimiko!" yelled Toriko as he went charging over to the two. Meanwhile Coco remain in his place looking over at the small group as his eyes was mainly focus on Kimiko who was blushing up a storm while Sani and Toriko was now arguing with each other.**

**'****_Hmm, so the competition has now gotten serious, meaning that I have to step my game up as well if i don't want to lose.' _****Thought Coco before taking a sip of his drink.**

**End of Drabble One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Great new everyone! I have written up chapter two for you guys! But before that, why is there so little Toriko fanfiction along with fem!Komatsu! Please Toriko fans do not be afraid and post up some fanfiction for this awesome show, and we need more fem!Komatsu stories! Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Rainbow Candy Rose**

**"Wow Toriko-san! This place this is amazing!" exclaim Kimiko as she glance at all of the pretty flowers that surrounded the area, all of them different sizes, shape and color.**

**"You think so Kimiko?" asked Toriko as he look back and saw her running through a garden of flower while giggling.**

**_'She look so cute- Wait what I'm thinking.'_ thought Toriko with a slight blush on his face.**

**"Toriko-san look at what I just found!" Kimiko voice called out to him as she came running up to him holding a bright, rainbow color rose in her hand.**

**"I don't believe it! You already found the Rainbow Candy Rose that I was looking for!?" **

**"Huh? Rainbow Candy Rose? Is this is what you was looking for?" asked Kimoko as Toriko bent down to ogle the sweet tasty treat that was place in her hands.**

**"It is said that this snack is one of the top sweets there is with it fruity sweetness that explode in your mouth like a beautiful rainbow. I can't wait to try it." Toriko began to drool just by looking at the delicious piece of candy when out of nowhere a sparkly pink dust was spray into their faces.**

**(At the Restaurant )**

**"Can someone please explain to me how this happen!?" exclaim Sani pointing an angry finger over to the happy-dovey couple, who just so happen to be Toriko and Kimiko who was sitting in his lap, hand feeding him his food with a smiles on the both of their faces.**

**"Here come another bite , my handsome Toriko-dear!" Kimiko smile as she place the fork of food into his mouth.**

**"Yummy! Feed me more my adorable Kimi-bear!" Grin Toriko as he had his arm place around her petite small waist as he began to nuzzle to side of her neck, making sweet sounds of bell like giggles to come from out of her mouth.**

**"Somebody, make it stop!" Begged Sani now down on his knees about to pull out his hair.**

**"Well looks what's going on here." Walking through the entrance of the restaurant now was Granny Setsuno along with Coco.**

**"Sani would you like to explain to me why Kimiko-chan and Toriko are acting like that?" asked Coco.**

**"How can I explain it to you, when I don't even know how this could've happen myself!" yelled Sani.**

**"Hmm from the looks of it it seem they were hit with the fragrance of the Rainbow Candy Rose which make people fall in love with who ever is standing next to them." explain Granny Setsu as she saw how now Toriko and Kimiko was now face-face to each other rubbing each other noses.**

**"And how long does this last?" asked Coco feeling a bit jealous at the moment as he stared at the two.**

**"Well it depends, the longest I ever known for it to last was a month."**

**"A MONTH!?" exclaim the two king before a cute girlish squeal was heard that came from Kimiko who was now blushing madly.**

**"Toriko-dear you shouldn't do that in front of people." scold the female chef.**

**"But I want taste my Kimi-bear. Plus, you make the cutest of sound." Toriko had a seductive wolf like grin on his face before he took a long lick out of Kimiko neck.**

**"By the way, somebody better separate them before things become messy, because it also boost up a person hormones the longer the spell is in effect." said Granny Setsu as she caught sight of Toriko hands going under Kimiko shirt. Following Granny Setsu line of vision Coco and Sani also caught sight of this and went to put a stop to it.**

**"Oi, Toriko, you bastard let go my Miko!" said Sani as he and Coco tried to remove Kimiko away from Toriko.**

**"NO! Get away from my Kimi-bear! She want to make sweet love with me!" said Toriko.**

**"I'll be damn!" replied Sani.**

**"Toriko please let go of Kimiko-chan before you do something you will regret." '_And might make me to do something dangerous to you.' _thought CoCo.**

**"Noooo! Stop trying to steal my adorable Kimi-bear! She want to have my babies not your!" Toriko whined like a 4 year-old kid.**

**"She's not going to have your babies!" yelled Coco and Sani.**

**"Hmmm, I wonder who Kimiko-chan will pick out of this three-wait four I forgot about Zebra who is the most possessives of the four." mutter Granny Setsu as the chaos in front of her begin to get worse.**

**End of Drabble Two**


End file.
